SuperTed and the Toxic Waste
by Bobby South
Summary: SuperTed's hoildays always get ruined, but this one is very poisonous!


_In the Rocky Mountains in Canada, it is sunny and nice and quiet and peaceful._

Sunshine hit the Rocky Mountains. Wildlife like moose and bears were out eating the grass and berries on the trees. Then they heard a noise and ran off. Down the hill came a metal barrel.

_Or so it seems..._

When it hit a big rock, the lid flew off and the barrel stopped, with green liquid pouring out onto the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile the Rocky Mountaineer Train is making its journey through the mountains. Among the passengers are an ordinary teddy bear and his extraordinary friend.<em>

SuperTed and his friend Spottyman was outside, watching the scenery go by.

"Now _this _is a sight for sore eyes, Spotty," said SuperTed.

Spotty's eyes were sore. "Well, my eyes still don't feel better from seeing this. It's not like medicine. My eyes still hurt from looking out in the sun."  
>"Well, put sunglasses on, then!" said SuperTed, giving him a pair.<p>

Spotty put them on. "Oh, yes, that's much better," smiled Spotty.

"I told you it would be a pleasant sight," said SuperTed happily.

"My eye sight, SuperTed, not the scenery," Spotty told him. "I can't see any spots."

"SuperTed! SuperTed!" cried the conductor. "Come quick! We need your help!"

The conductor led them to the first coach where the driver was struggling with the levers. "Look ahead!" he yelled. "There's a big hole on the rail track and I don't know what to do!"

SuperTed saw the driver wasn't kidding – there _was_ a big hole in the railway and, even if the train _did_ stop, they would still fall down!

"Put on the brakes!" SuperTed ordered. "Spotty, let everyone know and get them into the safe positions! I'll say my magic word!"

While the driver meddled with the brakes and Spotty with the passengers, SuperTed ran out to the far end of the train, said his magic word, ripped off his fur to gain his scarlet suit and flew out. He got in front of the train.

"SuperTed!" yelled Spotty from the driver coach. "The driver says the brakes aren't working! And we're going to crash!"

SuperTed saw how closer the train was getting to the hole. He got in front of the train and used all of his strength to hold the train back, but it didn't work. He had one last quick idea – he flew to the hole and stretched his arms and feet to both ends of the loose track. The superhero bear prayed that it would work and it did! But sadly he did not see it as he soon fell down unconscious. He rolled down to the bottom of the mountain.

Above him, Spotty on his rocket pack flew to him. "SuperTed, are you okay? Come on, wake up!" But he had no answer. Then he had an idea. "I'd better use some cosmic dust." He did and it worked. SuperTed came back to life.

"Oh, thanks, Spotty," said the flying bear. "Did I do it?"

"You did," Spotty replied. "The train is safe. Come on, let's back to it."

Just as they were about to get back, SuperTed saw something. "Hold on a minute, Spotty. Take a look at that!"

SuperTed and Spotty saw a fallen down barrel, pouring green liquid out.

"What is it, SuperTed? A fizzy lemonade?" asked Spotty as he got his tongue out.  
>"STOP! Don't touch it!" yelled SuperTed. "That liquid's not a drink, Spotty! It's radioactive waste."<p>

"But it's not playing music or telling us the news," Spotty said.

"No, not a radio, radioactive waste," SuperTed told the spotty alien. "It's a poison liquid that destroys everything and every creature that lives in it."

"Could it be the work of – "

"Yes, Spotty. Come on, let's go!" And off they went.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at a nuclear power station nearby...<em>

A black truck driving on the roads through the Rocky Mountains was making its way to the Power Station. When it parked, the doors opened and a pair of cowboy boots, a pair of worn-out slippers and a pair of brown shoes shot out. The feet belonged to Texas Pete, Bulk and Skeleton.

"That was easy, boys," chuckled Tex evilly. "We got rid of all of those nuclear waste barrels. Now we just sit back, let the inspectors inspect the damage and leave and then we can build my ranch on these mountains."

"But, Tex, what if SuperTed finds out it was us?" asked Skeleton.

"Then I'll be prepared for him," laughed Tex, as he drew out his guns. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Get to work!"

"Right away, Tex," replied Bulk, as he and Skeleton ran to the power station.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, high in the sky, SuperTed and Spotty were flying high in the air. They saw the Rocky Mountains were lying in waste and the animals were running around like mad.<p>

"We must do something, SuperTed," said Spotty, "or those animals will have nowhere to live." Then a flock of bald eagles bumped into his face and flew off. "Except those brown pigeons."

"Those are bald eagles, Spotty," SuperTed corrected him. Then he looked down. "Do you see that down there, Spotty? Let's go."

They flew down and hid behind a tree near the nuclear power station. They looked ahead and saw Texas Pete watching Bulk and Skeleton, with gloves on, putting toxic waste barrels on the truck.

"Come on, you two!" ordered Tex. "Hurry up!"

"I'm doing my best!" moaned Skeleton.

"Right, Spotty, here's my plan," SuperTed whispered to Spotty.

Later, Bulk had put the last barrel on the truck when someone in a smart suit, a big top black hat and sunglasses came to him.

"Hello," greeted the person. "I am a health inspector and I just need to take a look around this place."

"Right, follow me then," smiled Bulk, as he led the health inspector into the building.

Skeleton saw Bulk with the health inspector. "You get back to work, Bulk," Skeleton told him, "and I'll show the inspector around. Right this way, sir."

Skeleton show the inspector around the building and telling him that everyone was in order. The inspector had a clipboard out and starting writing down, but he wasn't happy. He was worried. "I hope SuperTed knows what he's doing," he whispered to himself. "He said this was an easy job to do, but I understand why real health inspectors wouldn't say it."

Skeleton let the Inspector to the big office. "And finally but not least the big office, where everything is decided."

Then the Inspector was grabbed by Texas Pete the cowboy!

"Tex, what are you doing?" yelled Skeleton. "That's a health inspector! If he's not happy with us, he will close us down!"

"Ah, shut up, brainless bone!" snapped Tex. "That's not an inspector; it's..." Tex took the hat and sunglasses off. "...Spottyman!" And it was.

SuperTed came bursting from the office, holding a rope. "Give up, Texas Pete!" The flying teddy bear flew to them preparing to tie Tex, Bulk and Skeleton.

"Why should I?" asked Tex, as he revealed a chained-up Spotty hooked on a crane. SuperTed stopped in mid-air.

"Put the rope down, Stupid-Ted," ordered Tex, "or your spotty friend will take a nice green bath." Bulk activated the crane and moved Spotty about ten feet over a fifty foot tub of toxic waste.

SuperTed hesitated and finally put the rope down. "All right, Tex, let him go now!"

"You know I don't do that," Tex chuckled evilly. He nodded his head at Bulk, who just nodded back happily. "Lower him, moron!"

"Anything thing you say, Tex," replied Bulk.

Soon Spotty was getting closer and closer to the toxic waste. "Another choice for you, SuperTed," Tex grinned evilly. "It's either me or him."

"What about me?" asked Skeleton.

"Yeah! And me?" joined in Bulk.

"Well, come with me for freedom or stay to get punished by that stuffy coward!" Tex told them, as he ran out of the door. Bulk and Skeleton looked at each other and joined him.

Meanwhile, SuperTed was struggling to free Spotty. He wasn't strong enough to break the chains or made the hole where Spotty's feet were bigger and his rocket boots couldn't break the chain off.

"Oh, dear, to think I'll never see the Planet Spot again!" moaned Spotty.

"Don't worry, Spotty! I'll get you out!" But the superhero teddy bear ran out of ideas. He had one last idea. He tried unscrewing the hook off, but it took longer. He saw Spotty was only two feet above the toxic tub. Then he saw one screw fell off from the hook and it vanished in the toxic.

Five inches... four... three... two... one... Spotty did_ not_ go in. He was pulled up by SuperTed. The chains hit the toxic, freeing the spotted alien leaving him only 2 centimetres of chain from his feet.

"Come on, Spotty, we've got to get Tex," said SuperTed.

"Right behind you, SuperTed!" said Spotty, flying behind him.

* * *

><p>Tex, Bulk and Skeleton ran as fast as they could to the truck and got in.<p>

"Step on it, Bulk!" ordered Tex.

"Step on what, Tex?" asked Bulk.

"Step on the pedals, you idiot!" snapped Skeleton.

Bulk turned the key and pushed the pedal down, but the truck will not move. He tried many times.

"Let me try!" snapped Tex, pushing Bulk away, but he did no better at all.

"Why don't you give up, Tex?" asked a voice from outside. It was SuperTed flying outside with Spottyman. "While Spotty was playing health inspector with you, I disconnected your battery so you can't escape."

"Well, I'm not defeated yet, SuperTed!" snapped Tex, running out of the truck. "Come on, you two idiots!"  
>Skeleton got out and ran, followed by Bulk. SuperTed and Spotty gave chase.<p>

Bulk looked behind to see SuperTed and Spotty getting closer to him. He bumped and fell into something – a barrel! An empty barrel. It flipped up and down and up and down and up and down, picking up Tex and all the loose bones of Skeleton. Then the barrel went vertical and went spinning out of the power station area, down the rocky mountain and into Lake Louise.

SuperTed and Spotty laughed at this. "Take plenty of water. It'll be a long journey!" the flying teddy bear joked, as the terrible three floated away in a water full barrel on the lake.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

SuperTed, in his normal brown fur, and Spotty were relaxing as they were back on the Rocky Mountaineer Train.

"It's so good to see the Rocky Mountain being washed and cleaned up and the animals running around as free," smiled SuperTed.

"Yeah, and I feel much safer that the Power Station is now re-opened and maintained by new staff members and workers," added Spotty.

"And that Tex and his friends can't do any more damage," chuckled the stuffy superhero. "I wonder where they are now."

Tex, Bulk and Skeleton had been in the barrel for days. They weren't thirsty but they were hungry. Every time Bulk thought he could a bite with his rod, he would catch something else like a worn out tyre and a boot full of holes. And Skeleton's search for rubbish like half-eaten pizzas and boxes of French fries going on the lake had no better success.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Tex began to lose his temper. "This is your entire fault, you two idiots!" he snapped. "If you hadn't..." And he would go on and on like that all day every day.


End file.
